Sounds of One's Life
by Death Bell
Summary: All he knew was darkness and hate will her love show him the true meaning of life.
1. That Night

Sounds of Ones Life  
By: Death Bell  
Author's Note: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of Rumiko Takahshi's  
work. (I wish I did though) Enjoy the story, and please review!!  
"I should have never tried to do it alone", a long silver haired teen  
said. No older than seventeen the boy drove out of the small café of  
which he just ate. ' Maybe I'll get away with it, and he won't find  
out' they thought to himself as drove down the rode. Suddenly the  
sirens came for behind him. "Dammit" he muttered to himself as he  
speeds down the rode. He made a sharp turn down the rode into a dark  
ally. The dark it was like seeing himself in the mirror. Lights came  
from behind him the sirens got louder. Gunfire... glass shattering...  
People sceaming. These were the sounds of his normal day life.  
Children laughing... people talking merrily to eachother. Were sounds he  
had almost forgotten sounds that only but hope to him now that his  
life has screwed up so badly. No one cared about him anymore, not his  
parents, or relatives. He had no real friends the only time he did was  
when he had made money, but then in about two minutes they jumped him  
in ally and left him for dead, and broke. He had learned to avoid this  
at all times possible. But there was one who did love him more than  
all. She was the only thing that reminded him of the sounds of  
happiness. He was back on the highway the sirens got weaker, he had  
got away for now.  
The phone rang in a house next to an empty quiet creepy rode. An older  
looking woman yelled up the stairs to her daughter to get. "Hello?"  
she said as she does with every phone call. "Kagome" a male voice came  
over the phone. "Hay Sweat heart" she with love in her voice. "Kagome,  
I need to stay at your house for a night is that alright?" he said  
with a thick coat of worry over his voice. "Well I think my mom won't  
mind one night, I hope you like Mexican food my mom is cooking it."  
she was cut short by the doorbell. "Hang on I got to answer the door,"  
she said walking downstairs. "That's good," he said over the phone.  
"Why is that" she stop speaking when she open it and saw him. "Good..."  
she said still talking to him through the phone. "Because I'm standing  
out here," he said though the phone. Just now realizing she still had  
the phone in her hand she press off. "Hello." she said in a joyful  
voice. "Hello, Kagome" he said turning off his cell phone off. As he  
walked in, Kagome's mother came to see the unexpected visitor. "Oh,  
Inuyasha I didn't know you were coming so we don't have a room ready  
for you" she said standing there. "Oh, that's o.k. I let him sleep in  
my room." The black haired woman said to her mother. Her mom gave her  
an odd look. Kagome's face grew red and she turned around, and added,  
"that is if you want to InuYasha". "Ya, sure I don't mind at all I'm  
just happy I got a place to stay for the night". The teen said with  
gratitude. "Your quite welcome InuYasha" her mother said. She was  
about to walk back to the kitchen when she heard the doorbell ring  
again. "InuYasha upstairs now!" she in a loud but quite whisper. He  
ran upstairs as fast as possible, and went into Kagome's room. She  
opened the door to find two officers awaiting her. Hello officers" she  
said with a small nod. "Even' Miss." one officer said coming forward.  
"Miss I need to ask a few questions." He cleared his troat to speak to  
her. "Have you seen or know of a silver haired teen on older than  
seventeen or taller than five'-eight". He said looking into her eyes.  
"No, I haven't seen a boy like that in all my life." she said so  
innocently. It was clear that the officers didn't believe her. "Miss  
once again I will ask you have you or have you not-""Are you calling  
me a liar!!!!!" she yelled at them with anger. She slammed the door in  
their face before one of them could say anything else. The officers  
left in a minute or so after the scene. InuYasha came down from  
Kagome's room and walked into the kitchen where Kagome's mom was  
cooking supper "InuYasha" she said breathlessly "you need to find a  
normal paying job". She said with a little laugh. "Yes Mrs. Higuashi I  
would love to try, but the ask for backgrounds, and I don't think they  
would allow me to work there." He said and with a laugh similar to his  
host's "As a matter of fact I think they would turn me in.," he said  
sitting down at the table. "Yes, I guess so". Her mom said bring the  
food to the table at which Sota and Kagome were already at. Dinner at  
the Higuashi was normally loud, but tonight it was quite. No one  
talked to each other that whole time. InuYasha wondered if he was the  
problem. He looked at his taco with a pale look. 'Why' he wondered  
'Why does everyone clam up when I'm around?' After dinner the family  
members and InuYasha went to their rooms to get ready for bed.  
InuYasha laid on Kagome's bed wondering what life would be like with  
laughter, and happiness in it. Kagome came in to see the sorrow boy on  
her bed. "InuYasha" she said in a calm voice, "what's the matter?" He  
did not respond to the question. Kagome slowly walked over and rubbed  
his shoulders. 'Well tomorrow is a new day, maybe it will change my  
life for the better' InuYasha thought. 'Oh what am I talking about? My  
life will always be in ruins'. As she sat down besides him, he looked  
into her beautiful brown eyes. "Thank you Kagome" InuYasha whispered.  
"For what?" she questioned him. "For everything: for being there for  
me, caring for me, holding me tight in your arms, helping me, and" for  
the first time in InuYasha's life he realized that what he had listed  
where the requirements of a true friend, and one who would back stab  
him. "And for being my friend and lover." Tears rolled down his eyes  
as he looked at the girl who was his very first true friend. One who  
he could laugh, and be happy with forever. "Your welcome InuYasha" she  
said hugging him. This was new to InuYasha he had never in his life  
been so happy or felt the laughter, and joy in his heart. He looked  
into her eyes once more as he pulled the covers over him and lay next  
to her. As he drifted off into sleep he knew his life was going to be  
worth living after all.  
  
So did you like it? It was my first one so don't expect too much out of it. Please review it and tell me what you think should or should not have happened. Seeya.^-^!!!! 


	2. The Anger of Two Men

Sounds of One's Life: Chapter 2 By: Death Bell  
  
Author's Note: I do not own InuYasha or anything else in this story. Once again I ask you to review me at the end of the story, pleeeeeeease.  
  
His eyes opened to find the lovely woman who he loved oh so much. He sat up in the bed to find it snowing outside of a small window facing the bed. 'It's snowing on New Years Day!' he thought to himself excitedly. Snow was InuYasha's favorite thing in the world that is it was until last night. Last night, the memories came rushing back to him. The feeling of happiness coated his heart with its warmth. He smiled and got out of bed to change into his normal clothes. He took off the pajamas that Kagome found for him in her closet last night (which he found a little small).  
  
He was about to walk out of her bedroom when he heard a mumble from behind him. He turned around to see Kagome sleeping in bed. The little light from outside reflected on her face brightening InuYasha's heart at the beautiful sight. He looked next to her to check the time the clock read 5:34 a.m. As he walked out into the front yard the clouds suddenly got darker. "Man, I wonder if will have even more snow coming in today" he said to himself. He then walked off the driveway on to the sidewalk; he walked down the road without realizing where he was going. He passed four-ways without a bother to look for passing cars. Like there was any out this early and with the roads iced.  
  
He then stopped at the corner of St. Joan to peer upon a small Basketball game going on though a metal chain fence. The boys who were playing were clearly trying to impress the females watching them. The girls soon left the scene were the game was going on. At this the boys saw no reason to continue the game since their female audience had left. The boys left as the girls had once done, and gone their speate ways. "How stupid was that" the silver haired teen said to himself. He then continued he journey on down the sidewalk.  
  
He heard voices around the corner; well of course he heard voices the city was packed with people everywhere. He peered around the corner, and there they stood the two officers of the law who had made a visit to Kagome's house last night. He headed behind the corner so the dark hide him well. "Kids got an all of guts to still the money plates from the armor truck" one officer said. Then the same one who questioned Kagome's mom added," Well it means big promotion for the chef if we get him." "Yeah I know that makes it all the more worth it." As the two police officers finished their breakfast drove off into the distance.  
  
InuYasha was relived that they didn't see him hiding; if they did it would have been the end of him. He then had decided to run back to Kagome's house, it was only 7:36 they were just getting up. If got there in time no one would notice his disappearance. He ran as fast as possible back to his lover's house, he did not want to stay in the streets for long anymore because of his last close call. "InuYasha" called a male voice from the shadows. Out came Miroku InuYasha's long time rival at everything. "What the hell do you want?" he asked impatiently. Normally when Miroku made a visit it was for taunting InuYasha. "Oh, nothing much really" he looked up at the sky and added,"Their looking for right now you know. Cops all over are hunting you for the reward." He looked at InuYasha for a response.  
  
"I know that already I just ran into two of them." He said to turn and leave. "Where are you going?" Miroku asked harshly. "Home" the teen said to the black haired man. "H-H- Home!?" Miroku said trying to keep the laughter down, but that didn't work. "Ha ha ha ha ... oh InuYasha you shouldn't say such lies to your friends. I know you don't have a home." He added in a more serious tone. "I do now you laughing bastard" InuYasha shot back with an evil look. "Really now is that true, well that's a damn shame InuYasha because, I think you are going to lie there until they find your dead body" He smirked and added.  
  
"You may have very well exposed us to the law" He pulled out his 45 of his coat and leveled it to the silver haired teen's head. "You run from this gun and get away from me, but the cops will get you and may kill you, either way you die by a bullet." InuYasha saw that there was truth in what Miroku had just said, he also saw it futile to fight back. Besides he didn't care about his life it was a waste of air to the human race. But then he remembered where he was going and he had to get back there no matter what. Then he too pulled a 45 out of his coat and leveled it to the obstacle's head. "Put it down Miroku, it not worth you dieing a sad way." He looked at his opponent like a hawk and it's prey.  
  
Miroku's smile grew wider, "You stupid bastard, you think you can kill me?" He said with a huge laugh. "Well then InuYasha you think about why you didn't kill me in hell!" He pulled the trigger on his 45 and watched the bullet miss InuYasha by an inch. "You missed me you blind bat" InuYasha said with a smile on his face. Another shot was fired at InuYasha, but he dogged it by a foot. Then InuYasha jumped out from the trash can he was hiding behind, and pulled the trigger on his 45. He looked up from the kick of the gun. Miroku was flung back bleeding from the arm. InuYasha walked over to his rival's injured body. "No Miroku I don't think I can kill you... I know I can." Then he ran off in the direction of Kagome's house. By the time he arrived at the house it was 10:48a.m. He opened the door and walked in.  
  
"InuYasha," cried an angry and worried Kagome. "Oh, Inu- chan my poor baby I thought they got you!" She hugged as hard as possible till his lungs popped, then kiss him on the lips. "No, I'm fine, but there was trouble in the alleys today." He said this in pride knowing he had killed Miroku earlier. "What happened!?" Kagome's grip on InuYasha tightened at those words. "Well what happened, are you hurt?"  
InuYasha paid no attention to her, but to the television which a reporter was at the scene of the fight. "Today, many citizens of downtown Kyoto reported a gun fight between two unused apartments." She walked over to where Miroku had fallen. 'He must still be alive, dammit' thought InuYasha. "Three eye witnesses watch in horror as the criminal InuYasha shot at a black haired man at about 7:45 a.m. this moring." "Shit," InuYasha looked at the T.V. with a layer of concern over his eyes. "InuYasha," Kagome said now with in fear of her lover. "Is that what happened, you just went for a walk and decided to shot a man for no reason?" "No that man was not just any old guy on the streets he Miroku, a violent, and very cruel person." InuYasha took a deep breath and added, "Also my partner in so called 'crime', he was always a pain in the ass." "No one has seen the other man that was shot since the fight between the two." Kagome at this point was confused and scared. Funny how the two feelings are related so closely, if you are confused you become scared because you do not know what is going on. Your paranoia rises when you are afraid and you lose all common sense and become confused. This is what Kagome felt right now.  
  
InuYasha had no confusion in him but a great amount of fear. Kagome saw this and said, "Inu-chan you should go lay down before you make yourself sick." Her eyes started to glow wit love. "No I think I'll just go sit under the kotatsu and re..." he stopped talking only because he heard the sound that to InuYasha was all too familiar... sirens. "The cops, they have finally found me." InuYasha said looking out the window at the blue cars pulling up. "But how?" Kagome asked starting to panic, "What are we going to do?" InuYasha looked into her eyes sending a message to her that read 'let them take me'. "No... no I won't let them have you." Then before he walked out the door to give up he once again sent another message to her. Then he walked outside to surrender, and was put in one of the five police cars and driven away. Then Kagome realized it was o.k. he was innocent.  
  
************************************************************** ****************************** Well how was it? Good or bad please review me! I also will try to get the third chapter up a lot quicker than this one. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
